Back Home
by LoonyLoopyLala
Summary: My first fanfiction! Abby and Connor after they return from the Cretaceous. Rated 'T' for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFiction! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Primeval or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>"I think we did it! I think were finally home!" Cheered Abby has she and Connor burst through the Anomaly. After being stuck in the Cretaceous all that time, they had started to lose hope they would ever make it back home. Connor, however, wasn't fully convinced.<p>

"Are you sure we're back to the right place Abs?" He nervously looked around the square. 'It could be home but who knows what happened whilst we were gone.' That very thought scared him. He hadn't realized that he was staring at the pavement for a few moments until Abby asked him what he was worried about. Since their time in the Cretaceous, they could easily tell what the other was feeling.

"Come on Connor. Cheer up! We've made it back!" She cried as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. She could barely believe it herself. She half expected to wake up any moment and for this to be just a memory of a dream she had been having for months.

Abby screamed as the realization hit Connor and he spun her around. "Oh my god! We're Home! We're finally home!" He called to the empty square through his and Abby's laughter. This only lasted a few moments however. Not soon after, two large black vans came barreling around the corner and up on the square. Men in black suits with guns jumped out and pushed Connor and Abby to the ground. Abby looked over at Connor. His expression was unreadable. She suspected her face was the same. A mixture of happiness, excitement, fright and pain was splayed across their faces.

"Well, well. Welcome back you two." Abby stared at Connor. It was Becker! He helped them to their feet and looked them over. "Let's get back to the ARC and we can discuss everything there." He instructed his men to lead them to the car and keep watch on the Anomaly- just in case. 

* * *

><p>Back at the ARC, Abby and Connor stared in amazement. In the time they were gone, the ARC had changed completely. Connor couldn't wait to test out the new technologies they had gotten and Abby had been happy to see Rex was still there. Lester at least had kept him safe for her while he had made them return Nancy and Sid, the Diictodons. Anyone who knew Abby even a little knew she would throw a fit if anything happened to Rex. As they entered the main control room, Connor was stunned by how much his Anomaly detector had changed. There was also an attractive woman sitting in front of it. She turned as they entered the room. She had heard of Abby and Connor, of course. Everyone at the ARC had. She just couldn't believe they were here!<p>

"I'm Jess. So good to finally meet you two!" She crossed the room to where they were standing. "I've heard all about you two. Where were you? You've been gone nearly a year! Lester's sent out teams but no one's ever found you or Danny."

Connor looked at Abby then back at Jess. "Danny didn't return?" he asked, stunned. They thought at least he would be able to return. As much as he hated to think it, he suspected Helen had done something to him to keep him from returning. He had ideas as to what but each freaked him out more and more. Abby noticed how stressed he was getting.

"Maybe he just can't find the right Anomaly. He could still be trying." She told him as she moved closer to comfort him. Even as she said it, she felt the same as him and couldn't keep the worry out of her voice. 

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon and early evening, they told everyone (almost) everything that had happened to them in the Cretaceous. There had been a few things in the last few weeks they decided it would be best to keep private. It was nearly nightfall when they left the ARC for their shared flat, praying that they still owned it. Connor was driving when he looked over at Abby.<p>

"What?"She smiled at him.

"It's just strange to be back." He remarked. "It's going to be hard to adjust back. We were gone for so long. I'm actually sort of surprised I can still drive this well!" He laughed at the stunned and slightly scared look Abby gave him.

"Maybe I should be driving then." She said, still stunned. Connor laughed again. "On second thought I'm probably not much better than you." She chuckled but stopped as they passed a Subway. "TURN AROUND!" Connor slammed on the brake as she yelled, filling the small car with sound. They both jerked forward and nearly hit the car in front of them.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Connor faced her. Abby smiled sheepishly.

"Can we stop at subway for dinner?" She chuckled at his reaction. Connor sighed as he turned the car around.

"You didn't have to yell, you know that, right?" He grinned in spite of his best efforts to be angry for the sudden stop. 

* * *

><p>After a 'nice' dinner at subway, Connor drove them back to their flat for some well needed rest. It had been one hell of a day. As they entered the building, however, they soon found out that the lease on the flat had expired while they were gone. They wouldn't be able to rent it again until tomorrow. Abby sighed and looked at Connor with a tired expression on her face.<p>

"There's a hotel a few streets over. Let's just stay there for tonight. We can figure out all this tomorrow when we've rested." He told her gently.

The next morning, Abby woke up to find Connor staring out the window at the city below. She smiled to herself before looking at the clock. It was nearly noon. She sat up and yawned.

"Morning Abs." Connor greeted her with a small smile and walked across the room to join her on the bed and greeted her with a kiss. She returned with a kiss of her own before suddenly jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. Connor stayed, dazed, for a moment before coming to his senses and following Abby. "What's wrong Abs?" he asked calmly while rubbing her back.

"I'm not sure. Might be the food- it's a big change from what we had in the Cretaceous or it may be something else. I'll be fine." She smiled up at him. "Let's clean up and go see about our flat." Happiness bubbled inside her when she saw his smile at the words 'our flat.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! I'll add the next chapter soon as I can. Please, comment and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own Primeval.**

* * *

><p>Throughout the next month or so, things had gotten better. They got their flat back along with Rex. Abby had become good friends with Jess and Connor didn't mind her but she did kind of take over his job so he sort of had to dislike her because of that. The first big surprise Abby and Connor got was after Abby had visited the ARC's doctor to make sure they hadn't picked up anything while gone. Connor had gone to help with an Anomaly when he got a message from Abby. 'Hey Con. It's me. I know you're busy but-'she sounded as if she was about to cry. 'I really need to talk to you.' She was crying now. 'Come back to the flat when you're done.' Connor stared at his phone in disbelief. A million ideas ran though his head. Each worse than the last. He looked over at Becker with tears in his eyes. He nodded and Connor ran out of the building and to his car.<p>

Connor burst through the flat door and found Abby, red eyed, sitting on the couch, holding something. He ran up to her and noticed she was still crying. He sat on the couch, pulled her into his lap and held her tight. "What's wrong Abs"' He murmured while kissing her. She curled closer to him and silently handed him a slip of paper. He unfolded it and stared. "Is this..." he started.

"Yes. I didn't know how else to tell you." She wailed as another batch of tears streamed down her cheeks. She curled closer to him and waited for him to say something.

"Abby. Umm. Wow. This is... This is Brilliant!" A huge grin splayed across his face. "This is great!" He tilted her head up and kissed her. "Is this why you were upset?" Abby nodded, a small smile returning to her face. Hearing Rex's chirps, they looked up. He soared down to them and landed on the table chirping happily. "Cheer up! This is great news! Look, even Rex is happy and he doesn't know what's going on!"

Abby chuckled. "He's always happy, Connor. That's why I love him." Connor looked slightly hurt at this. She playfully punched him on the arm. "I love you too, you dork. Gosh. Jealous of a lizard..." They were both laughing now. "Hey Rex!" she called out between laughs. "We're having a baby!" He let out a series of chirps and soared about the room.

Silence filled the room while Connor and Abby sat in thought. Connor was the first to break it.

"Do you-"He stuttered and coughed. "Do you know when you're due or-or anything?"

"Umm. Well the doctor said I was about three or four months and I haven't got the sex yet."She grinned up at him. "I wanted you to be with me when we learn that." She pulled herself off his lap and padded into the kitchen. "I'm gonna make something to eat. Want anything?"

Connor followed her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I think you know what I want." He murmured into her ear. She turned to face him and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned the affection and lifted her up in his arms. They broke apart only when oxygen was necessary. Connor carried Abby into her room and shooed Rex out. 

* * *

><p>"Connor! For the last time! I don't need your help!" She screamed at him whilst pushing him out of her room. "Just let me get ready in peace for once!"<p>

It was the morning of her next doctor's appointment. Throughout the past week, Connor had been trying to help her with _everything. _It was not only aggravating, but Connor didn't seem to understand what she was trying to tell him. She could do, and preferred to do, most things on her own.

After practically tying Connor to a chair so she could get ready, Abby was sitting in the passenger side of her car, much to her annoyance. Connor had flat out refused to let her drive for the remainder of her pregnancy. 

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of Connor enduring Abby's many whines of 'Let's just go. We can come back later' or 'It's too crowded' or more recently 'What if something's happening at the ARC? We should be helping', Connor finally gave up. As they were about to leave, a nurse called out "Abby Maitland?" After fighting Abby, Connor took her by the waist and steered her to the waiting nurse. She looked at them. "Are you Abby?"<p>

Abby glared at Connor. "Yes. And this dork next to me is my boyfriend Connor Temple."

"_Boyfriend?"_ He hissed in her ear once the nurse had turned away.

"Well that's what you are, isn't it?" She hissed back.

When they got to their room, the nurse left. Connor sat with Abby on the table and put his arm around her shoulders. She was shaking, probably from nerves. He stared at her, thinking about how they had gotten here. If they had never gone through the Anomaly, would they still be here? He doubted it. Maybe in a few years but definitely not right now.

Abby was deep in thought. She couldn't believe this was happening! She had always wanted children but wasn't ready for them _now._ She was trying to figure out what to tell the doctor. Technically, they had conceived 65 million years ago while in the Cretaceous. But she couldn't _exactly_say that. They would call both of them insane! She didn't want that to happen. But she didn't know what to tell them. Staring down at her stomach, she imagined her future son or daughter. Lost in thought, she didn't notice when the doctor arrived until Connor shook her gently.

* * *

><p>Abby stared at the picture in her hand. She couldn't believe what the tech had told her. They were having twins! She couldn't be more excited! Connor had wanted to keep the sexes a surprise but Abby had begged the tech to tell her at least. Once she had said that, Connor couldn't stand to not know. They would never forget those words. 'And it looks like... It's a girl. And the other... Also a girl! Congrats!' The tech smiled down at Abby who was staring at Connor, tears in her eyes and their hands intertwined. He leaned down and murmured 'I can't wait' against her cheek then moved his lips down and gently kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! I'll add the next chapter soon as I can. Please, comment and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any characters etc etc etc...  
>I don't consider this my best chapter I've ever written but I wanted to get it up and the next chapter up before I leave in a few days.<strong>

* * *

><p>A month later, everybody at the ARC knew about Abby and Connor. Not only had it become obvious, but the day after the doctor's appointment, Abby had called Jess and told her. Jess had then told everyone else at the ARC. Abby wasn't supposed to know, but they were planning a baby shower for her within the next month or so. Connor had apparently started the idea and she had gotten it out of him. She was surprised that he had even tried to keep it a secret. He knew that she could always get something out of him.<p>

For the past month, Lester had let Abby out on some Anomaly alerts. As time went on, however, he let her out less and less until she was doing all desk work. Abby completely _hated_ this idea and had kept trying to sneak past the guards until Lester had ordered her to stay home about a week ago. So now she wasn't allowed to go to work and Connor _still_wouldn't let her drive so she was basically stuck at home all day until Connor returned. She would prefer to be out but this had given her time to look at larger flats or a small house for her and Connor. Originally, they were just going to stay in their flat but after learning about the twins, they decided it would be best to move to a larger place. And now Abby thought she had found the right one- a small house not too far from the ARC which was nice. 

* * *

><p>Since she was now well into her 6th month of pregnancy, she had started dragging Connor baby shopping with her and Jess. Every time, Connor would drag his feet and would end up being a pain instead of a help.<p>

"Why are we buying all this stuff now anyways? When we move, were just gonna have to pay to have it moved _again!_" Both girls glared at him while comparing different types of furniture. He grumbled and turned back to strollers he was supposed to be looking at. 'How am I supposed to pick one? They all do the same thing! Why does it matter if one has speakers in it or not?' He glanced at his watch and turned to Abby. "It's nearly three. We should be getting to the house." Putting his arm around her shoulders, he steered her towards the doors before she could protest.

The house was a lot nicer than either of them had expected. It was a small, quaint two story house that had a large yard which would be perfect for their girls. It had enough rooms so that each child could have their own room and so that Abby could set up a reptile room for her various creatures. As much as Connor liked them, he would rather them _not _be in the living room. There was also enough room for Rex to soar about the house easily.

Connor walked up next to her staring out at the yard and enclosed her in a hug. "Welcome home Abby." 

* * *

><p>Abby stared around the nursery. She and Connor had just finished painting it a pale lilac. Connor looked around happily.<p>

"It looks great Abs."

"You really think so?" She laid her hands over her stomach. She had grown a lot the past weeks. And they could now feel them moving! It had taken her completely unaware the first time it had happened. Now she couldn't wait for the next time she could feel them. Abby turned to leave the room. "Oh! Almost forgot. I'm going out shopping tomorrow with Jess for the shower." She left the room and Connor heard her going down the stairs. This was perfect! It would give him almost an entire day to set up everything he would need. 

* * *

><p>Abby entered the house after a long day of shopping. She was worn out and wanting nothing more than a hot, relaxing bath. Connor poked his head out of the kitchen.<p>

"You're back. Good. I have something for you." He walked out of the archway. Abby stared. He was in a suit and holding something behind his back. She tried to edge around the room to see what it was. "No peeking Abs!" he scolded. "Now close your eyes."

"Connor! I don't want to do this now! Either tell me what's going on or let me go relax!"

"I'll tell you what's going on but please close your eyes first!" He pleaded. God. He could be _so _stubborn! Abby sighed irritably but closed her eyes. She could hear him moving about the room until he was right in front of her. "Good. Now open!" she could hear the excitement in his voice.

Abby opened her eyes to find a gorgeous floor length, navy blue dress lying over the arm of the couch. It was studded with rhinestones on the chest and straps. She gasped and stared at Connor, stuttering incoherently before moving over to where he was standing.

"It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you Connor. But... Why are you giving it to me?" she looked at him suspiciously. He just smiled.

"Just go put it on and get ready. I'll be waiting down here." 

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Abby was sitting in the car with Connor driving to who knows where. The entire ride, she had been trying to get him to tell her what was going on.<p>

"Abby! We're almost there! Please stop!" Almost immediately, he pulled the car into a parking lot. Abby got out and looked around, her jaw dropping. Connor came around the car and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Wh-Why are we here?"

"Do you not like it? We could go somewhere else." He turned back to open the car door.

"NO!" She grabbed his arm. "No. We're staying." Who wouldn't want to stay at one of the nicest restaurants in London? What was he thinking, trying to leave? Connor chuckled.

"Come on then! Let's _not _stay out here all night." Walking inside, Abby's jaw dropped even more. It was amazing inside! She couldn't believe that she was inside! Passing outside, Abby had always envied anyone who was inside. Now she was inside! She couldn't believe it!

After dinner, Abby started heading back to the car. Connor grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? We're staying here tonight!" Abby just stared at him then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Connor." He kissed her forehead and pressed the room key into her palm.

"Go up and find our room. I gotta get something from the car." 

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Abby had finally found the correct room. She walked in and stared. It was <em>huge!<em> Closing the door, Abby noticed vases filled with different types of flowers around the room. One held lilacs, another red and white roses, and yet another with yellow tulips. Turning to open the curtains, she heard the door open. Connor walked in. holding something.

Handing her an envelope, he murmured in her ear. "Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful Connor." Was whispered into his neck. "What's this?" She had finally turned her attention to the envelope Connor handed her.

He smiled. "Just open it"

Turning it over, Abby saw the word '_Will'_ written on the flap. Curious, she opened it and found another envelope. Pulling it out, there was the word _'You' _written again, on the flap. She looked up at Connor watching her. Smiling, she pulled out the envelope and saw yet another with _'Marry'_ on it. Now knowing what the last one would say, she pulled it out. Glancing at the _'Me?' _ on it, she turned it over to find it wasn't an envelope. Staring at Connor, he held out a blue rose with a ribbon tied to it. Taking it, she noticed a sapphire and diamond encrusted ring attached to the ribbon. She looked up, with tears in her eyes.

"Connor-"

"Abby, I love you. I always have. I-" He was interrupted by Abby throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

" Yes, Connor. Yes." Was whispered between kisses. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Not my best but I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up hopefully before Friday when I'm gone for a week. I know I didn't describe the dress well so if you want to see what I used as inspiration, this is what I was sort of trying to base it off of:**.com/images/20129_navy_******. This is what I based the ring off of:**.com/#section=gallery&productid=K1120SDC-R****** Also, if you have any name ideas for the babies, I'm still debating names and will take any suggestions into consideration. Thanks in advance! Please comment and review!**


End file.
